School Is In Session
by secret scraps
Summary: The sequel to Jealousy. Puck, Sabrina, and Daphne go to the new school to find out what Mayor Heart is up to. Puck/Sabrina, and a few OC/OC relationships.
1. Going Back

THE SEQUEL TO JEALOUSY!! So…for my reviewers from the last book, thanks so much! You guys rock! And to answer shortyguurl's question, yes, there will be Puck and Sabrina in this book, and a bit of crying…but I won't tell from who! Enjoy!

"PUCK! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sabrina screamed.

She heard a devilish giggle. Sabrina seethed.

"IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME BACK MY GUITAR RIGHT NOW YOUR HEAD WILL END UP IN THE TOILET!" Sabrina yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Uh, uh, uh. It's not nice to yell at people." Puck said, floating above her, shaking his finger.

"It's also not nice to steal things! NOW GIVE ME MY GUITAR!" Sabrina cried.

"_Lieblings!_ Stop screaming! Puck, give her back her guitar." Granny scolded.

Puck grumbled and shoved the guitar into Sabrina's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. When she recovered, she grabbed the guitar, gave him a look, and then marched upstairs. When she got on her bed, she strummed a few notes to make sure Puck hadn't contaminated it. It was fine, surprisingly. Normally, Sabrina wouldn't be caught dead with a guitar. But Peter had changed all that. Peter Pan had been a great friend to her, and he showed her that she should show her family all the great talents about her. She smiled at the thought of him. They had shared many jokes and secrets. Puck hated Peter, he had even punched him. When he went back to Neverland, the Grimms had a party a couple days later. Sabrina and Puck had actually had a normal conversation. Then, Sabrina kissed Puck, and her heart melted. But the next day, she was terrified to see him, so she had decided to act like nothing had happened. Puck was confused at first, but then he went back to normal and bothered her two times: day and night. Sometimes Puck stared at her, but when she caught him he would look away fast.

Granny Relda called her from downstairs, interrupting her thoughts. "_Lieblings_! Time for lunch!"

Sabrina walked downstairs and sat down at the table. When she saw what was on her plate, she wanted to run upstairs and barf. There were puce calamari and puke green strawberries, not to mention light blue French fries. She looked at it in disgust. When she looked around the table, someone was missing.

"Where's Briar Rose?" Sabrina asked.

Uncle Jake popped some calamari into his mouth. "Café," he said, between bites.

"Oh," Sabrina said.

She forced some food down, and just as she started working on the fries, the door flew open, and William Charming (AKA Prince Charming, the former mayor of Ferryport Landing) appeared, looking out of breath. His hair was everywhere, his clothes ripped, and he had a sword and a wand in his hand. He 

walked over to the lunch table and put the sword in front of Sabrina, put the wand in front of Daphne, and said, "The phenomenon has occurred again."

"Um, what the heck are you talking about?" Daphne asked.

"The phenomenon!" Charming said, exasperated.

"Ok, our house is in Ferryport Landing, surrounded by goblins, witches, princesses, idiots made out of straw, and monsters. There are a lot of phenomenons!" Sabrina cried.

Charming sighed impatiently. Then he calmed himself, and looked at Granny Relda and said to her, "Hello, general,"

Daphne gasped. "Oh, you mean _that _phenomenon!"

Charming rolled his eyes. "Is there any other?"

Sabrina put her head in her hands. "How?"

"You have to go with me to find out." Charming answered.

Sabrina looked up in amazement and horror. "You _went_?"

Charming shrugged. "I thought I had to."

Daphne jumped from her seat. "Is Ms. White alive?"

The family let out a gasp. Sabrina forgot they were right there. She sent a questioning look at Charming, saying, _What do we do?!_

Charming sighed. "Let's discuss this outside."

"Mr. Charming, I think that we should know what is going on. After all, the girls are part of our family." Granny Relda said, getting up from her seat.

"Relda, I understand, but the girls and I need to discuss this alone." Charming replied.

"They are our family," Granny Relda looked mad.

"Relda, this has to be a private conversation!" Charming hissed.

Daphne turned to Granny Relda. "I'm really sorry Granny. We promised not to tell."

Granny turned to Sabrina. Sabrina shook her head. Tobias looked furious, and so did Uncle Jake. Puck looked like the curiosity would kill him.

"Granny," Sabrina said softly. "We just want to protect you."

Charming growled and grabbed Sabrina and Daphne's arms and pulled them outside. "I don't have time for this nonsense!"

Charming slammed the door behind them and then turned to the girls. "Look, Snow is alive, but your uncle is still dead, and the castle is still there. Ferryport Landing is still in ruins and the Wolf is gone."

Sabrina and Daphne nodded.

"I think we should go back, see more things…the problem is, I predicted when it will occur again." Charming continued.

"When will it open?" Daphne asked.

"In about a month. Every time tear now opens at the beginning of every month. So you will have to inform your family that you will leave when that time comes." Charming informed.

"We tell them now?" Sabrina wondered.

"No! When they open!" Charming said, frustrated.

"Ok, ok." Sabrina said. "Now if you don't mind, we're going to go inside."

Sabrina felt uncomfortable talking about this. Last time they went, they almost got killed. What if it happened again?

Sabrina rushed Daphne inside, leaving Charming out in the sunshine.

When they got inside, Puck asked them, "Well, what is it?"

Granny shushed him and looked at the girls. Daphne just shook her head and the girls trooped upstairs.

The next morning, Granny Relda was in the kitchen, waiting for the girls.

"Girls, can you get Puck? I need to tell you something." Granny said.

"Ok, I'll get him," Daphne said, rushing upstairs.

Sabrina looked at her grandmother. "So what is this about?"

Granny looked at her. "You'll see."

When Daphne and Puck trooped downstairs, Granny said, "Children, I'm sure you all know the new school that has been built?"

Daphne and Sabrina nodded. Puck grumbled. Peter had told him about it.

"Well, you're going there, but not to learn," Granny said quickly, before the protests could arrive.

"Why would we go then?" Sabrina asked, confused.

"Because, Mayor Heart is up to something, and I want to know what. So I want you three to do some investigating, alright? She says there will be many children, and I want to know where she's getting them from. We're going back to Ferryport Landing, children." Granny Relda explained.

Sabrina was happy and nervous. What would happen at school? What was Mayor Heart up to? Sabrina was happy to get out of the mountains and back to Ferryport Landing, but she was very suspicious about the new school. What will happen? _Will someone get hurt? Again? _Sabrina thought.

She didn't want to find out.

Sorry if this is confusing for some of you guys, since it went from time tears to school. But I just wanted to introduce the time tears ahead of time since I'm probably going to make a new book after this including the time tears. But this book is about the school, just so you know.


	2. The Department Store

This is the second chapter! Hope I did okay!

Sabrina walked around in the brightly lighted department store in Ferryport Landing. It was good to be back to the house, but sad because everyone (well, mostly everyone anyway) didn't want her there. She had her hands in her jeans as she looked at the backpacks. Daphne was with Puck near the school supply section, and Granny was asking Tobias Clay his input on whether she should get White Pearl erasers or Pink Pearl erasers. They wanted to find out what Mayor Heart was up to. Mayor Heart was making a new school, and all the Everafter children were going there. The Grimm family was suspicious, since Mayor Heart was weird and evil and part of the Scarlet Hand. She also couldn't care less about children's education. So Granny Relda decided to have Puck, Daphne, and Sabrina go to the school to find out what was going on. Little Red Riding Hood wasn't going, since Tobias demanded that she needed to stay at the house to help with her sanity. Sabrina wasn't looking forward to this new mystery very much, since they almost got blown up the last time they went to school. Literally. And it wasn't in detention either. Monsters were killing people and using children to dig underground to the barrier that kept the Everafters in Ferryport Landing. Rumpelstilskin had found out that the barrier wasn't as strong underground, so he was going to blow it up with his amazing power. Sabrina hoped nothing like that would happen again. And they were dealing with something much worse that Rumpelstiltskin. They were dealing with the Scarlet Hand, which Rumpelstiltskin was part of. If Rumpelstiltskin was only _part_ of that horrible Hand, then Sabrina thought that they would surely die. But Granny said they had to, and when she found something that held her interest, she wouldn't let go. Especially if it was a mystery. Sabrina sighed and took a white Jansport backpack with different colored cupcakes on it and walked over to Granny. She put the backpack in the cart.

"Oh Tobias, I just don't know what to choose. Sabrina, _liebling,_ what do you think? White or Pink Pearl?" Granny Relda said.

Sabrina shook her head and smiled. Granny Relda was making a big deal over some erasers.

"Just get both, Granny," Sabrina replied. "I really don't care, but Daphne would want the pink ones. Puck would probably want the white ones so when he draws on the erasers with marker people can see a purple picture of me being punched by a chimp better."

Granny ignored the last comment about Puck. "Yes, yes, Daphne does love colors."

Granny Relda threw them both in the cart. Tobias looked relieved. Sabrina put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Granny had been terrorizing him forever asking him for advice on the erasers. Sabrina walked over to Puck and Daphne. Puck was telling Daphne some crazy story about how pencils can come to life and poke you to death. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"So that's why you better get pens." Puck concluded a triumphant smile on his face.

Daphne stared at him.

"Daphne, pencils don't poke you to death," Sabrina said, rolling her eyes once more. "Puck's just trying to freak you out."

Puck looked insulted. "Me? Try to scare her? Why Sabrina, I am insulted by this. I am telling the absolute truth." Puck held up his hand, as if pledging an oath.

Daphne looked at Sabrina. "This is Ferryport Landing, Sabrina. It's possible."

Just as Daphne grabbed a handful of pens, Sabrina called to Granny Relda, "Hey Granny, do pencils poke you to death?"

"Why no _liebling_. What a strange question," Granny answered.

Sabrina looked at Daphne and Puck with a satisfied face. Daphne scowled at Puck and traded the pens for pencils. Puck glared at Sabrina. After Daphne threw the pencils into the cart, she grabbed Sabrina's hand and pulled her over to the backpacks.

"Come on, Sabrina! Help me choose a backpack!" Daphne cried.

Sabrina smiled at her sister. When they got to the backpacks, Daphne stated, "I want that plain neon green one, with the yellow and black smiley face. The one that says 'Jansport'."

Sabrina looked at her surprisingly.

"Wouldn't you want one with a bunch of colors?" Sabrina asked.

"No! All my new friends are going to sign my backpack. And there will be a smiley face because I love them all!" Daphne answered excitedly. "You are going to be the first to sign it! But if Puck wants to sign it, he can't take up the whole backpack or ruin your signature."

Sabrina laughed and helped Daphne get the backpack, which was on a high shelf.

Puck walked over. "Get me that one," Puck demanded, pointing to a plain Jansport brown one.

"Why that one?" Sabrina wondered.

"It looks like mud. I'm going to roll it in dirty stuff. It's gonna be awesome!" Puck cackled.

"Oh, that's gonna smell wonderful," Sabrina grumbled, as she reached to get it for him, as it was also on a high shelf.

"Ah, ah, ah," Puck said. "Even thought it's going to be dirty, I still don't want your hands on it. I'll get it myself." Puck flew up and grabbed it.

"Puck!" Sabrina hissed. "Someone could've seen you!"

"So? All the humans are out of Ferryport Landing anyway, besides you. Unfortunately." Puck sneered.

Sabrina gave him a look and walked toward Granny Relda and Tobias Clay, who were ushering them over.

"Everyone got everything?" Tobias asked. Everyone nodded. "Then let's go." he said.

When the family got into the sputtering car, Sabrina groaned. She hated the "car". It blew smoke and made loud noises so you couldn't hear anything else or anyone. The seatbelts were torn so ropes replaced them instead. It had defiantly earned its nickname as the "metal deathtrap".

"We should seriously get a new car." Sabrina grumbled.

"I completely agree, Sabrina. It's too bad the car salesman went out of business." Granny agreed.

Sabrina sighed. She forgot about that. As she got into the car, she heard Puck telling Daphne another crazy story. She had her hands over her ears and was yelling, "La, la, la. La, la, la. I can't hear you!" over and over. Puck finally gave up and the family rode home in silence. Well, as silent as it could be.

When the family got home, Sabrina collapsed on the coach. She sighed at looked around the house. She got up and went to the kitchen. She looked for something edible in the fridge as the rest of the family wandered about. She just decided on a pink apple and munched into it. It tasted like strawberries.

"Uncle Jake!" Daphne called. "Uncle Jake! Don't you want to see our new stuff?"

"Didn't he say he was going to be with Briar today?" Tobias said.

"Yep." Sabrina said.

"Awl, they're probably kissing right now!" Daphne cooed.

"Yuck! Love! It's a good thing I'm not gonna grow up. Love contaminates your mind when you're older." Puck stated, looking grossed out at the thought of love.

Daphne started to giggle so hard she snorted. Sabrina felt hot and knew her face was pink. She poked Daphne in the side - hard. Daphne yelped and fell on the floor, but continued giggling. Sabrina sighed and rolled her eyes. Her little sister was hopeless.

"I'm going to go see Mirror," Sabrina said, certain that if she stood there a second more she would die of embarrassment.

She trooped upstairs, apple still in her hand. Daphne followed, still laughing her head off. Sabrina turned and sneered, "If you don't shut up this apple is going to be lodged in your brain."

Daphne put her hand over her mouth and tried to stop giggling, but she couldn't. Over Daphne's constant snorting, Sabrina heard Puck ask, "What did I say?"

If it was possible, Sabrina turned redder.

--

When they got into Mirror's room, instead of the normal explosion and the "WHO DARES INVADE MY PRIVATE SANCTUARY?!" that Sabrina and Daphne were suggesting, Mirror appeared with a worried look on his face.

"Hello, girls." Mirror said nervously.

Sabrina instantly knew something was wrong. Besides the big explosion, there was no nickname. Mirror always called them nicknames, just like Uncle Jake.

"Mirror?" Daphne asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Ok, I have good news and bad news. Mostly bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" Mirror asked.

:D:D:D REVIEW!


	3. The Name

3rd chapter!! Eep!! lol :)

Sabrina sighed. "What's the bad news?"

Mirror took a deep breath. "Ok, well, you know how Mayor Heart is in the Scarlet Hand?"

"Yeah." Daphne said.

"Well, she's making made up children."

Sabrina dropped her apple.

Then silence.

"That's crazy talk!" Daphne piped up.

"What are you talking about?!" Sabrina finally sputtered. "She can't make made up children! That's impossible!"

"Not really, girls. You see, she has many people in the Scarlet Hand. She has ogres, goblins, and witches. Do you hear what I'm saying, girls? _Witches._" Mirror said.

"And witches have wands." Sabrina whispered worriedly.

Daphne's eyes widened.

"And you know how some witches can conjure things into thin air?" Mirror asked.

The girls nodded.

"Yeah, well, that's what's happening." Mirror said.

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Daphne asked.

"Relda asked what Heart was doing and we saw it. She was going to tell you on the first day, but I wanted to let you know sooner. Just don't tell her I told you, ok? Just act like you don't know." Mirror replied.

The girls nodded.

"Wait!" Daphne said, her eyes lighting up. "You said there was good news!"

Sabrina looked at Mirror hopefully.

"Oh, um, well, there isn't. I just didn't want you to feel sad." Mirror said nervously.

"Well we feel sad now!" Sabrina scowled.

"Sorry, Starfish." Mirror apologized.

Sabrina sighed. "But why would she be making made up children?" she asked.

"I don't know. That's why Relda is sending you to school. To find out why." Mirror said.

Daphne smiled. "It's a mystery!" she cried.

_It's a mystery alright,_ Sabrina thought.

--

The next day, Sabrina was very tired. She couldn't sleep due to Mayor Heart's plan. She kept trying to figure out why Mayor Heart would want to make made up children for a school, which she had no interest in until a week ago. When she got into the living room, she grabbed the first family journal she saw - the one from her great-great-great-great grandfather Spaulding Grimm. She flipped the pages feverishly, trying to find a solution to Mayor Heart's plan, but nothing came up. After an hour of searching and nothing found, Sabrina sighed and put all the family journals back.

"_Liebling,_ what are you doing with all the family journals?"

Sabrina turned quickly, surprised at the outburst. There stood Granny Relda, with a questioning look on her face.

"I'm trying to figure out Mayor Heart's plan for the school." Sabrina said, which was pretty much the truth.

"Good work, _liebling_! Did you find anything?" Granny asked.

Sabrina frowned. "No."

Granny looked surprised. "Really? Nothing?"

Sabrina shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing even close. A few journals talked about Mayor Heart a couple of times, but it didn't relate to the school."

Granny sighed. "Well, you will be figuring it out soon, I hope."

Sabrina smiled. "I hope so too."

"Now come, come. We have to eat breakfast." Granny said, motioning toward the kitchen. Sabrina groaned inwardly. Granny made every food that wasn't the least bit normal. Sabrina was forced to eat it, and was grossed out every time. She followed Granny Relda into the kitchen, where Daphne and Puck were attacking the "waffles". Sabrina sat next to Daphne and picked at the strange concoction.

"So tomorrow you three are going to school." Granny said conversationally.

"Hey!" Daphne said, between waffles. "What is the school called anyway?"

"It better be called-" Puck was about to say, before Sabrina cut him off.

"Mayor Heart is not going name the new school Trickster King Elementary!" Sabrina snapped.

Puck grumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

Granny Relda bit her lip. "It's called Fairyport Landing Middle/Elementary School. That's F-A-I-R-Y-P-O-R-T."

Puck dropped his waffle, Daphne's fork ended up on the ground, and Sabrina looked up in amazement, her mouth open.

Daphne and Sabrina looked at each other worriedly. In the future, when the Scarlet Hand ruled, Ferryport Landing was called Fairyport Landing. Was this a sign that the Scarlet Hand was increasing in power?

"Anyway!" Granny said hopefully, trying to change the subject. "Mayor Heart made one big school with two parts, the elementary wing and the middle wing. They look different. So you will be going to the same school!"

The girls and Puck just nodded numbly. They were more concerned about the name.

Daphne quickly finished her breakfast and grabbed Puck and Sabrina's hands. "I need to talk to you guys in Sabrina's room," Daphne told them. "See you later, Granny!"

Granny Relda looked after them with a confused look.

When they were safely locked in Sabrina's room, Daphne sat on Sabrina's bed. She sighed. "Ok, so what do we do?"

"I don't know. Is this the beginning of it?" Sabrina stated.

"Beginning of what?" Puck asked.

Sabrina put her hand over her mouth. _Whoops,_ she thought. Daphne looked desperate.

"What?" Puck asked again, suspicious.

"Nothing." Sabrina snapped.

"No, it's not nothing. You guys are acting all nervous. Now spit it out." Puck demanded.

"Should we tell him?" Daphne asked Sabrina.

"No, Charming told us not to," Sabrina said. "He might find out later anyway."

"Find out _what_?" Puck asked, exasperated.

"Ok. And remember, if we tell, we tell _everything._" Daphne giggled. Sabrina threw a pillow at her.

Puck looked like he was about to explode. "Ok, tell me, and tell me now! What is going on?" Puck yelled.

"Whatever! Look, this isn't what we were going to talk about, was it Daphne?" Sabrina said, trying to change the subject.

"What I wanted to talk about was the school name. Why did she suddenly change it to that? Was she told to by the 'Master' or whoever he is? And why is the name 'Fairyport Landing' so bad?" Daphne wondered.

"I don't know," Sabrina said. "None of the family journals ever talked about it."

Puck looked mad, but let it slide. "It's the old name of the city, the name it was called before the humans left. I think that since it says 'Fairy' in it, it resembles fairytales, and all fairytale characters live here, except for you. I think Mayor Heart wants it to seem like and Everafter-only town." he said, shrugging.

The girls looked at him in surprise.

"What?" He said defensively. "I'm capable of many things."

"He's right," Daphne said. "That's probably it."

"But what about the made up children?" Sabrina asked.

"What made up children?" Puck asked.

The girls took turns telling him the story.

"Remember, just don't tell Granny Relda, ok?" Sabrina said.

Puck nodded.

"Maybe she just wants to fill up the school, so it doesn't sound like such an obvious plan." Daphne guessed.

"Probably. She just doesn't know that we know. But the real question is, what is her plan?" Sabrina asked. "It's obvious it has something to do with us, I just don't know what."

"Maybe she wants to bring us to the master?" Daphne wondered.

"No, she would've done that a long time ago. She has the power to take us out of our house without getting in trouble." Sabrina disagreed.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Puck said. "And that's to go to, _ugh_, school."

Sabrina smirked. "I'd never thought I'd hear you saying that."

"Hey, I didn't say I was happy about it." Puck said.

Sabrina shook her head.

--

Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter...I've been pretty busy. Review please!


	4. The First Day

HEY GUYS! CHAPTER 4!! Ok, you will be meeting a lot of new characters in this chapter and Chapter 5, so here are their names and what they look like:

**Zach -** Zach is Dorothy's son (from the _Wizard of Oz)._ He is not an Everafter, since he took human genes from his father_._ He looks like Zach Morris from _Saved by the Bell_.

**Mariah - **Mariah is not an Everafter, and she is not related to one. She is very dramatic and looks like Lola from _Zoey 101_.

**Ben** - Ben is related to the Lion from the _Wizard of Oz_ - that's how he and Zach are such great friends. Ben looks like Michael from _Zoey 101_.

**Samantha (Sam)** - Sam is related to Beauty and the Beast; she is Natalie's unknown sister. Sam doesn't want Beauty or Beast or Natalie to know, so she only tells her closest friends who she is related to. Sam has inherited the Beast's aggressiveness, although she is not as mean as him. She was adopted by parents who don't really pay attention to her, and that is fine with her, since she can do whatever she wants. She has inherited Beauty's looks. Sam looks like JoJo.

**Sean** - Sean is related to King Arthur, but surprisingly doesn't look like him. He and Sam are not friends, but they both like Sabrina and all like hanging out with one another. Sean looks like Chase from_ Zoey 101_.

BTW: The Middle section looks like Carly's school in _iCarly._ The Elementary section looks like PCA in _Zoey 101,_ except instead of dorms its lockers. The lunch area for both grades is outside, and they look like the cafeteria in _Zoey 101_.

Just wanted to give you guys a picture! Enjoy!

--

Sabrina blew a strand of hair out of her face impatiently. She was in the bathroom, in her blue robe, and she scowled. Today was the first day of school, and Sabrina looked like a mess. She sighed and grabbed her purple brush and began combing her unbelievably tangled hair. After a while, when that was done, she washed her face, gargled, and brushed her teeth. She thought about taking a shower, but realized that she didn't have time. She looked good anyway though, so she walked back to her room and took out the outfit she'd been saving to wear for today. It was a green and white striped middle sleeved top with a small green vest that ended at the beginning of her stomach, with dark skinny jeans and a type of tan boots with strands at the top. She grabbed her backpack and and walked downstairs. Daphne was wearing a multicolored fuzzy top with a brown belt, a denim skirt, and Converse high tops, and her hair was in braids, as usual. Puck was wearing the usual: a hoodie (this one was green with black stripes), black skinny jeans, and black run down Osiris', but he was surprisingly clean. Sabrina sat down.

"I didn't hear any screaming." Sabrina said.

Granny came into the room. "What do you mean,_ liebling_?"

Sabrina looked at Puck.

"What?" he said defensively. "I am the Trickster King, after all. People will be amazed when I'm filthy the next day."

Sabrina smiled and rolled her eyes.

Granny Relda left the room and came back with a heaping plate of waffles, pancakes, sausages, syrup, butter, and orange juice. When Sabrina saw this she did a double take.

"Woah, normal food? Not that I'm complaining, but why?" Sabrina asked, bewildered.

"Today is a special day! I decided to make some regular food." Granny answered. As the children inhaled the food, Sabrina wondered when Granny Relda was going to tell them about the made up children. She didn't need to wait long.

"Now, lieblings, I need to tell you something very important about Mayor Heart and the school that will help you with your mystery."

Puck, Daphne, and Sabrina looked at each other knowingly and then turned to Granny Relda. "Now, this may come as a shock, but Mayor Heart is making made up children," she said. "I'm guessing it's to fill up the school, but they might be in the Scarlet Hand."

"To add more members?" Sabrina asked, taking a bite out of her waffle and looking at her grandmother.

"I don't think so. I think they're supposed to spy on the school and tell Mayor Heart what's going on." Granny Relda offered.

"So they don't mind all the strange buildings and stuff?" Sabrina wondered, looking at her sausages thoughtfully.

"Yes. Now, hurry and finish your breakfast. You have a big day ahead of you." Granny said, getting up from the breakfast table.

When the children finished their breakfast, they grabbed their backpacks, said goodbye to Granny Relda, and walked out the door to the school.

As they were walking, they saw a bunch of school buses traveling along down the road.

"Do you think that's filled with all the children?" Daphne asked. "You know, _the_ children?"

"You mean the made up children?" Sabrina wondered, with a confused face.

Daphne sighed. "Yes! I don't think we should say that they're made up..."

"Why?" Puck asked.

"Because, then they would know that we know, and they will tell Mayor Heart, and something bad will happen." Sabrina answered.

"Something very, very bad." Daphne added.

"What, will she kill you or something?" Puck said, asking the obvious.

"Or something," Sabrina grinned at his stupidity. "But what we become friends with some of them and accidently tell them secrets?"

"Well, I think we should pretend to be friends with them and try to find out their plans." Daphne decided.

"But we can't mention anything about the Scarlet Hands or anything close to it, ok?" Puck confirmed.

"But isn't that the whole point of going to school?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, then we'll just figure it out when we get there!" Puck cried, frustrated, throwing his hands in the air.

"But-"

"Sabrina, let's just take some of his advice right now," Daphne advised. "We'll figure it out when it happens."

Sabrina sighed. "Fine. For now."

After Sabrina muttered those three words, she looked up and found herself standing in front of a large building with bright colored letters that said 'FAIRYPORT LANDING ELEMENTARY/MIDDLE SCHOOL". The three children sighed and walked through the door.

Sabrina didn't know what to expect. There were two doors, one that said ELEMENTARY and one that said MIDDLE. Ms. White came out of the Elementary door with papers in her hands, looking worried. Daphne grinned.

"Bye guys!" Daphne ran over to help Ms. White.

"I didn't know Snow White was teaching at this school. I thought it was for only Scarlet Hand employees." Sabrina said to Puck, watching her sister and the beautiful teacher.

"Well, she is a teacher." Puck informed, watching them as well.

"But wasn't she in hiding with Charming?" Sabrina asked, turning to him.

"Yeah, I guess Mayor Heart found them and dragged them over here." Puck said, looking worried.

Sabrina turned back at them, nervous. What happened to Robin Hood, Little John, the Merry Men, and Mr. Seven, who were hiding with them? Were they hurt? Puck's face mirrored her expression. Finally, Puck grabbed Sabrina by the arm and said "C'mon, let's go inside."

When Sabrina stepped through the door, her jaw dropped. It was amazing! It was so colorful and homey. Sabrina felt a grin break out on her face.

"So what's your locker number?" Puck asked, recovering from his shock.

"Oh," Sabrina said, shaking her head and reaching into her backpack. "415."

"Mine's 413. I'm one away from you." Puck had a small smile on his face that Sabrina didn't notice.

"So where are they?" Sabrina asked, looking around.

"Well, let's find them." Puck said impatiently, grabbing Sabrina's arm again. She shook him off and looked around.

"There they are!" She cried, pointing to a row of four lockers. "Here I am, and there are you."

Puck's locker was at the end of the row, and Sabrina's was one away from him. Surprisingly, there were locks on the lockers. Sabrina looked at the back of the card. It read in curly writing, "Please go to the office for locker combination". Puck looked at the back of his card as well and read the message.

"C'mon," Sabrina said, walking toward the office. "Let's go."

When they opened the door to the office, they saw two other people in the room, besides the secretaries, who were both women. One of the secretaries was a beautiful woman with bouncy red hair who was wearing a black suit and green tie with black pumps and the other was a thin woman who looked like she was in her sixties. She wore glasses and red strappy heals with her gray skirt and purple tie. She had a red headband. The bouncy haired woman's nametag that was on the desk said "MRS. CINDY KOUBEK" and the gray haired lady's tag said "MISS STEPHANIE SHOEMAKER". Both Mrs. Koubek and Miss Shoemaker had a ray of confidence and happiness on their face that seemed to glow around the room. Two other doors across from their desks read PRINCIPAL and MEETING ROOM. The two other people in the room were a girl and a boy. The girl was Puerto Rican and had amazing clothes on. She wore a purple long sleeved shirt with a chic black vest with big buttons. She had a long necklace that had a purple and black swirl sign at the end, with dark skinny jeans and purple high top converse. Add her cool clothes to her beautiful looks, and she was a knock out. She was talking to Mrs. Koubek, a smile on her face.

The other person was an African American boy with a white and blue T-shirt and blue skinny jeans with green and black Vans. He was talking and laughing with Miss Shoemaker.

They soon got little slips of paper and walked together out the door, laughing. The girl smiled at Sabrina as they left. Sabrina smiled back. Mrs. Koubek walked into the principal's office, leaving Puck and Sabrina with the friendly looking Miss Shoemaker. She looked up from her computer and smiled at them.

"Why, hello!" she beamed. Her smile was so welcoming Sabrina grinned at her. She even caught Puck with a small smile.

"Names please." She said happily, turning to her computer.

"Sabrina Grimm." Sabrina answered. Miss Shoemaker smiled and wrote her locker combination on the back of her locker number.

"Robin Goodfellow." Puck told her, stating his name for school. Miss Shoemaker's eyes lit up and she raised her eyebrows with a small smile. She clicked on her computer and took Puck's slip of paper, writing his combination.

"Do people call you Puck?" Miss Shoemaker asked.

Sabrina's eyes widened and Puck gaped at her. How did she know?

"W-Why?" Puck asked, still shocked.

"Well, it is your nickname, right?" She asked, lowering her glasses and smiling at him knowingly.

"Well, well, yeah, but-" Puck was cut off.

"I see," she smiled. Then she turned to Sabrina. "Tell your grandmother The Old Woman Who Lived In A Shoe said hello."

Puck dropped his card and Sabrina's mouth dropped. She realized she was being rude. She smiled. "Ok."

The Old Woman Who Lived In A Shoe grinned and said "Have a nice day!"

"Y-You too." Sabrina stuttered, still amazed.

Puck picked up his card and they headed back to their lockers. Once they were outside the office, Sabrina turned to Puck and said, "Did Granny Relda know about this?"

"I don't know! I don't think so!" Puck said, still surprised at Miss Shoemaker's identity.

Sabrina sighed. "Whatever, let's just get to our lockers. School starts in like, ten minutes."

Sabrina and Puck opened their lockers.

"Should we put our books in?" Puck asked.

"Nah, don't, just in case we need them today. Let's just decorate for now." Sabrina decided.

Granny Relda told them they could personalize their lockers, so each child brought decorations. As Sabrina pulled out stickers and a mini corkboard with pictures, pins, ribbons, strings, flowers, and letter stickers, Puck pulled out fake dirt and plants, with a few crown stickers and a big sticker that he apparently made that said "TRICKSTER KING". Puck threw dirt and plants in the corners, and the sticker on inside door. He put other stickers and a couple pictures of the strange food Granny made on the inside of the locker. Sabrina shook her head and put up the mini corkboard with the decorations and pictures on it on the inside door. She put a bunch of stickers with sayings on them on the inside. Sabrina smiled at her work. Since she made it a day before, she only had to put it up. She shut her locker just as Puck was taping up the strange pictures. When she turned, she saw a blonde haired boy on her right side, the last locker on the row. She found him staring at her.

"Um, hi." Sabrina smiled nervously.

He grinned. "Hey. This your locker?" he asked, pointing to her locker.

"Well, I was decorating it, and I knew the combination, so yeah, it must be my locker." Sabrina said to him.

He threw his head back and laughed. "So, what's your schedule?"

Sabrina pulled out her schedule that was sent to her in the mail and showed it to him. He gave her his.

"Hey, that's cool! We have basically the same schedules, except I have Ginn for gym."

"Well, we have the same period." Sabrina smiled at him.

"Well, see you later. By the way, if you want to sit with me and a couple of my other friends at lunch, feel free. Bring whoever you like." he invited.

Sabrina thought that was nice of him, seeing that they just met. "Thanks! By the way, my name's Sabrina." She held her hand out for a handshake. He grinned and shook it.

"My name's Zach. See you around!" He waved to her and walked off.

_That kid's not that bad,_ Sabrina thought. _He's no Peter, but he's still pretty cool._

The bell interrupted her thoughts. She turned to Puck, who asked, "Who was that?"

"Zach. He's pretty nice. He invited us to sit with him at lunch. Let's get to class." Sabrina replied.

"He invited _us_ to sit with him at lunch, or _you?_" Puck asked suspiciously.

"He invited me, but he said I could bring anyone I wanted, so if you want to sit with me, you can come." Sabrina answered.

Puck grumbled, "Fine." and then stalked off to his class.

_What's up with him?_ Sabrina wondered.

--

At lunch, Puck and Sabrina carried their lunch trays, looking for Zach.

"I don't see him." Puck grumbled.

"Well, maybe he's not out yet." Sabrina guessed.

"Have you ever stopped to think that he is in the Scarlet Hand and is just using you?" Puck shouted angrily. Sabrina was surprised that no one even turned around. The kids were so ingulfed in conversations, they didn't seem to hear him, which was saying something, as he yelled pretty loud.

"Puck," Sabrina sighed. "Most people at this school are probably already in the Scarlet Hand. We talked about it this morning."

Puck scowled.

Then Sabrina heard someone yelling her name. She turned toward the sound and saw Zach waving frantically. He was sitting with two other people. Sabrina smiled and waved back and started walking toward the table.

"C'mon." Sabrina said to Puck. He muttered something angrily and followed her.

"Hey Zach." Sabrina said when they got to the table.

"Sit down." Zach urged.

Sabrina sat between him and a pretty girl. Sabrina recognized her as the girl in the office. Next to her was the African American boy she had seen with her at the office. Puck sat next to Zach and the boy.

"Hi! My name's Mariah." the pretty girl said with a smile.

Sabrina smiled back. "I'm Sabrina and this is Robin." she said, gesturing to Puck. Puck grunted. Mariah flashed him a smile nonetheless.

"And I'm Ben," the boy said, grinning at her. "Nice to meet you."

Sabrina returned the smile. "Nice to meet you too!"

Then Puck spoke. "So who thought this was probably the most boring day in the history of the universe?" he asked.

"Me." Mariah said, taking a bit of her lunch and raising her hand.

"Ditto." Ben said, raising his hand as well.

"Very boring." Zach said pretending to yawn.

"All the teachers did was introduce themselves and the students and talk about the school. Totally boring." Sabrina informed, eating her food. It was good to not eat Granny's strange food for once. Happily, Sabrina realized she would be eating a normal lunch for a long time.

"I mean, really, Mrs. Tortkin, no one wants to hear about your million foot surgeries or your cousin's cousin's foot issues. Nobody cares." Mariah stated.

"Who talks about their foot surgeries?" Ben asked, obviously wierded out.

"Mrs. Tortkin." Zach pointed out.

Sabrina winced. "Glad I'm not in her class."

"Try having her for homeroom." Mariah said.

Sabrina raised her eyebrows. That sucked for Mariah.

"Hey, I'm in her class too. I had to suffer. But at least we didn't read. Did you see all the books she had in her classroom? I am deathly allergic. I almost barfed." Puck added.

They all laughed at Puck's tirade.

"You know, in school, you usually use books the whole year." Sabrina informed.

"Yeah, it's all part of 'the learning process'." Zach added.

"What?! Nobody told me that! So I will have to endure book reading the whole time I am at this school?" Puck yelled.

Ben laughed. "Yeah, pretty much."

"This sucks." Puck complained.

"Hey, you're not the only one disappointed." Zach laughed.

"Hey, are you Puck?" Mariah suddenly asked.

Puck looked at Sabrina triumphantly. "Yep! The one and only! I am the Trickster King, the Blood King of Faerie, the Prince of the Wrong Side of the Tracks, the beacon of hope for all good for nothings, slackers and delinquents. The spiritual leader for all trouble makers. I am the one who invented mischief!" Puck bragged.

Mariah grinned. "I see. Ben and Zach are Everafters, too." Mariah said, gesturing to the boys.

"You are?" Sabrina asked, surprised.

"Well, not technically," Zach corrected. "Me and Ben inhierted the human genes in our family."

"Yeah, I'm the son of the Lion from _The Wizard of Oz_." Ben said, a proud grin on his face.

"And I'm Dorothy's son," Zach said, bowing. "That's why me and Ben are best friends."

"Yeah!" Ben shouted and they did a very complicated handshake.

Mariah laughed. "Zach's mom is a tornado chaser in Kansas. She sent him here since she and the Lion, Ben's dad, are the only Everafters in Kansas, and Zach and Ben didn't like how everyone was human and they couldn't tell anyone about Everafters, so Dorothy and the Lion sent them to Ferryport Landing. They aren't trapped here so they can go back whenever they want." she explained.

"Are you an Everafter?" Sabrina asked her.

"Nah, I just know about them." Mariah answered.

"Oh." Sabrina said.

Just then, the bell rang. Everyone said "See ya." and left to their next class.

In homeroom, Sabrina's teacher handed out papers to pick their year long elective.

"Near the end of the year, you will put on shows for how much you have learned to your family and friends. Many people like it." Mrs. Korvink explained.

Sabrina saw two boxes that said MUSIC 1 and MUSIC 2. Sabrina raised her hand.

"What's Music 1 and Music 2?" she asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Music 1 is where you sing and dance and Music 2 is where you play an instrument." Mrs. Korvink answer.

"Oh." Sabrina said happily. She checked off Music 1. Right then, she didn't care that everyone would see her. For a moment, she forgot all about the Scarlet Hand. Her only focus was the music class.

She had a feeling it would be a good year.

After school, Puck and Sabrina waited for Daphne.

"Where is she?" Sabrina asked impatiently.

"I don't know! She's taking forever! Maybe she went home already." Puck complained.

"Maybe she didn't."

"Well I think-"

"Guys!"

Puck and Sabrina heard a cry. They turned and saw Daphne running toward them. Her backpack was covered in writing. Sabrina raised her eyebrows. Apparently she wasn't the only one who made new friends today.

"Eep! Today was the best day of my life! Oh, and I have the greatest news." Daphne said, hugging them.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked, laughing.

"I found the best clue ever!" Daphne cried.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"I'll tell you at home! C'mon!" Daphne screeched, grabbing their hands and running home.

Sabrina and Puck looked at each other. What could have Daphne so excited?

--

I know! Another cliff hanger! Lol ;D


	5. Clues & Arguments

**Yes. You all hate me. It's been a year. Aha. But I have some major plans for this story! And I promise I will not disappear like last time. I hope you like this chapter, I made it extra long and interesting for you! And thanks so much for the reviews (: They really inspired me!**

Sabrina scowled at Daphne as they ran inside the house. She ran too fast when she was excited. Plus, it didn't help that she was singing "I found a clue, I found a clue!" the whole time on the way to the house.

"Granny Relda!" Daphne shrieked. "Where are you? We have news!"

Granny popped out from the kitchen and grinned at the children. "_Lieblings! _How was your first day?"

Daphne bounded over to Granny Relda and started talking a mile a minute. "It was so much fun! I met a bunch of new friends, and everyone is really nice! The teachers are all smiley and guess what? Ms. White is back! I'm so excited, she's my favorite teacher –"

Granny's face paled. "Wait, what?"

Sabrina spoke up, knowing that Granny must've been just as shocked as she was. "Mayor Heart must've found her."

"That was part of my clue! Thanks for stealing it from me, gosh." Daphne muttered angrily.

"Huh?" Sabrina, Puck, and Granny said, confused.

Daphne puffed out her chest, proud of her accomplishment. "I was talking to Ms. White, and she looked really scared, so I asked her what was wrong. She said that she was taking a walk with Charming, and they found them. Charming tried to escape with her, but they got separated on the way. Mayor Heart found Ms. White, and promised not to hurt her if she gave away the hiding spot. She gave them a false destination, and they've been searching for it since. But time is running out, and they need your help, Granny Relda," Daphne explained. The other three were too shocked for words. Daphne blinked, as if just realizing something. "Oh! But that wasn't my clue. My clue was that the principal was talking on the phone, and it sounded like she was arguing with someone. Then she yelled 'HEART!' really loud, and I think she was talking to Mayor Heart. Just saying," Daphne took a deep breath and shrugged her backpack off her shoulders, plopping herself down at the table. "So, can I have an afterschool snack?" She asked innocently.

The three of them stared at her, their mouths agape.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Granny muttered pacing back and forth. "I need to go see Mirror." Granny muttered, and just like that, she was gone.

Sabrina sat down at the table with Daphne and buried her face in her hands. Why was this happening? Why her? Why her family? Her family meant everything to her. Waking up her parents was still her top priority, and so was keeping Daphne and Granny safe. And, though she hated to admit it, Puck and Red were part of her family too, no matter how horrible they had been to her. Sabrina realized then that she had to take control. Or at least try. Tomorrow she was going to find out as much information as possible to help out her family.

Sabrina sighed and lifted her head, staring off into space for a moment. She glanced at Puck, to see that he was staring at the ground intently, obviously thinking hard. Which must've been something new for him. Sabrina snickered inwardly at her joke, and then stood up, grabbing her backpack.

"I'm going upstairs," She muttered. Not that anyone would care, she thought.

She closed her bedroom door shut and grabbed her guitar, fiddling with the strings. She was so tired of all this mystery. And she was so sick of being in the middle of it. But how else could she be? Until they defeated the Scarlet Hand, which proved to be a difficult job, Sabrina would be drowned in unanswered questions. Sabrina sighed and strummed a chord, when her bedroom door was slowly being opened.

"Yes?" Sabrina called out. "Come in."

When the person on the other side revealed itself to be Puck, Sabrina winced and said, "On second thought, go away."

Puck scowled at her. "Ha, ha, very funny, musical pants. Now don't get on my nerves, or I just might have to turn into a boa constrictor and suffocate you." Puck snapped, sitting next to her on the bed.

"How about you just leave, making it a win/win situation?" Sabrina narrowed her eyes. She was feeling really irritable ever since Daphne had dropped the bomb, and Puck was the best person to take her anger out on.

"Y'know, Grimm, you're making it really hard for me not to sock you in the face right now." Puck narrowed his eyes at her.

"I thought you weren't supposed to hit girls." Sabrina grinned cheekily.

"You don't qualify."

Sabrina scowled. "Just tell me what you want, doofus."

Puck sighed and rested his skull against the headboard of the bed. "I don't know what to do. Contradictory to what you may think, I care about the old lady. It kills me to see her like this. And even though Daphne isn't as concerned as we are, I don't want anyone touching my little marshmallow." Puck cracked his knuckles and growled at just thinking about it.

Sabrina smiled at him softly, seeing his affection for her sister. A little stung that he hadn't mentioned her, she voiced her thoughts. "I know what you mean. I'm so scared for Granny, and especially Daphne. Not to mention Jake and Briar. I think he's going to propose soon." Sabrina said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Puck turned to Sabrina and began to gag. "Make sure I'm not there!"

Sabrina stifled a giggle and smacked him upside the head. "You'll have to be there for the wedding, imbecile."

Puck shrugged. "Whatever. I just don't want anything happening."

Sabrina sighed. "Me neither. Just the thought of you or Mr. Canis, hey, even _Red _getting hurt makes my stomach sick."

Puck looked at her oddly. "Me getting hurt makes you sick to your stomach?"

"I don't want a repeat of last time." Sabrina whispered, almost inaudible.

Puck gazed at her softly, confused and touched. Then he scowled at her angrily. "Great, now you're making me want to give you a hug, the idea that causes me to vomit."

Sabrina smirked and punched him hard in the arm, causing Puck to screech a loud "Ow! What was that for?"

"Now you're angry at me. I doubt you'll want to hug me now, something that will be unpleasant for the both of us." Sabrina explained.

Puck just shook his head and stood up, exiting the room.

Sabrina spoke up, confused. "Aren't you going to hit me back?"

Puck turned around in the doorframe and smiled. "I'm not supposed to hit girls."

And with that, Puck left the room, leaving Sabrina with a bright red blush across her cheeks and a smile that she was trying to hide by biting her lip.

The next morning, Sabrina awoke with a large yawn and looked over at her sister, who was still sleeping peacefully, snoring loudly. Sabrina rolled her eyes at her sister's obnoxious sleeping noise and grabbed a few clothes out of her closet. Quickly slipping on her sneakers, she glanced once more at her sister before heading into the bathroom.

Once she closed the bathroom door, she stared at herself in the mirror, all the previous day's worries hitting her once again. Sabrina just stood there for a long while, staring at herself, feeling like the world was weighing on her shoulders. She shook her head and grabbed her toothbrush impatiently.

After she had gotten ready, she trooped downstairs to be greeted by the smell of burgers coming from the eggs Granny had cooked. Puck, of course, was wolfing them down a mile a minute, while Daphne was asking for seconds. Sabrina sat down at the table and pushed around her food, in a depressed mood.

"_Liebling_, are you alright? You seem kind of quiet." Granny asked worriedly. Daphne and Puck just stared curiously.

Sabrina responded with a shrug. She really wasn't in the mood.

Granny sighed, knowing it was about yesterday's news. "Well, you all better get going. Wouldn't want to be late!" And with those last words, Granny Relda shoved the three out the door.

Daphne, Sabrina, and Puck began walking in a uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Daphne shouted, "Look! Mud!"

"Where?" Puck screeched, and jumped into the bushes.

Sabrina just rolled her eyes.

Daphne took advantage of the situation and grabbed Sabrina by the arm. "Okay, I'm your sister. I know when something's up. Spill."

Sabrina sighed. She couldn't keep anything from Daphne. "I'm just tired of worrying, okay? I'm sick of always having to protect everyone, not that I don't want to, I'm just done with being in danger. And the worst part is that it's not my choice. I just can't help it. I don't want to be scared, I don't want to be concerned, and I definitely do not want to be alone. I just . . . I can't do it anymore."

Daphne looked at her sister sadly. "I know you can't. But you have to."

Sabrina sighed. "I know."

Puck chose then to walk back to the two, seething at Daphne. "You lie. There was no mud, you good-for-nothing munchkin."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Whatever. C'mon, we're gonna be late to school."

Sabrina glared at the clock intently, waiting for it to hit a number, triggering the obnoxious bell. Everyone got their schedules tomorrow, and until then they were stuck in homeroom for the next two days. Today they were doing silent reading, and Sabrina had finished her copy of Catcher in the Rye last night. Finally, her prayers were answered as the thin, black hand stopped at the twelve and the bell rung through the classroom. Sabrina was the first out the door, searching for her lunch table with Puck, Zach, Mariah, and Ben. She saw Mariah, Zach, and Puck sitting at the table with a new girl that wasn't there yesterday. Sabrina stiffened a little but shook it off. She was a little cautious of the girl, since the girl had a tough exterior. But then again, so did Sabrina.

Sabrina sat next to Mariah, facing Zach, Puck, and the girl. She looked around at the three, her eyes asking who the girl was.

"Hey, Sabrina, this is Samantha. She's one of our closest friends, but she couldn't sit with us yesterday." Zach explained.

"Oh –" Sabrina said, but was immediately interrupted by the brunette.

"First of all, it's Sam, not Samantha," Sam shot a glare at Zach, who shrugged it off. "And second of all, the reason I couldn't sit with you yesterday, since I know you're going to ask, is because I had lunch detention. Apparently calling the office lady a slime-brained git is considered 'inappropriate.'" Sam rolled her eyes.

The table laughed. Sabrina had to admit, this girl was pretty funny.

"Anyways, what're you doing here blondie?" Sam asked, taking a bite from her fry.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes at the nickname. "My name is Sabrina, not blondie. I just started going to school here last year, but since that school blew up –"

Sam looked at her with admiring realization. "I remember now. You and fairy boy over here were the ones who did that. Along with pigtails."

Sabrina shot daggers at her. "My sister, Daphne. Like I was saying –"

"You're a Grimm." Sam stated, proud of herself and Sabrina as well.

"Well spotted," Sabrina scoffed. "Now if you would shut up for one second and stop interrupting, I would tell you that the only people I know here are Puck and my sister. If you even care, anyway." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

Mariah and Zach looked toward Sam, scared, while Puck was trying to hide his laughter. He was used to this side of Sabrina. Sam, however, was looking at Sabrina with a dignified respect. She pointed a fry at her and said, "I like you."

Mariah and Zach let out sighs of relief and Puck looked surprised. Sam was about to speak again, a small smile on her face, when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye, causing her lip to curl. "Oh God, let's all run for cover, here comes the miraculous loser."

Sabrina looked over to where Sam was looking, and saw her glaring at Ben who was chatting cheerily with a guy sporting a crop of curly black hair on the top of his head. "Ben?" Sabrina clarified, surprised. Ben was actually pretty cool.

"No, not Ben, blondie, the other one with the badly done home perm," Sam snapped, still shooting eye knives at the boy. "_Sean._" Sam seethed, the words coming out like it was some foul curse word. Mariah and Zach were trying to hide their laughter, while Puck and Sabrina looked at each other with confusion etched on their faces.

The boy, presumably Sean, sat next to Sabrina, Ben taking the seat next to him. "Hi guys!" Ben chirped. "Puck, Sabrina, this is Sean, King Arthur's nephew."

Sean smiled and nodded at Sabrina and Puck in a friendly way. Sam scoffed.

"Please, Ben, as if anyone would care about this oil soaked cotton swab." Samantha rolled her big brown eyes.

Sean scowled at Sam. "And why would you think that they would care about a manly ogre such as yourself?"

"For your information, I'm not related to an ogre, although your face proves that you must be. I'm related the Beast, as in Beauty and the Beast!" Sam snapped back, her face getting red with anger.

Sabrina blinked. "You're related to the Beast?"

Sam nodded at Sabrina. "I'm his and Beauty's daughter, but they think I'm dead, and I'd like to keep it that way. I'm not in the mood for some mushy reunion, especially since my dad turns out to be a certified idiot for joining that Crimson Foot, or whatever it's called," Sam informed Sabrina quickly. "Now, listen, Seany –"

"So you're against the Scarlet Hand?" Sabrina clarified excitedly. She needed information on the students.

"Yes, now will you please shut up? You were just telling me a second ago how rude it was to interrupt." Sam snapped.

Sabrina shot her a glare. "Sorry if I wanted to know more about you. I'm actually trying to be your friend here, but it seems that you can't hold up a conversation without insulting anybody, which you are clearly proving to be correct right now."

Sam smirked and then turned to Sean. "See, this is what I like about her. She can actually hold up an argument, while you fail, just like your over-shampooed poodle fur."

"Well I'd rather have the hair of an animal than look like one." Sean retorted.

Sam gasped and stood up angrily. "You take that back!" She shouted.

"Guys, guys!" Ben interrupted, some chuckles coming out of his mouth that he was trying to contain, just like everyone else. "Can we just have a peaceful lunch without you two at each other's throats just this once? We're probably not making a very good impression on our new friends."

"No, no," Puck laughed, tears streaming out of his eyes. "This is hilarious!"

Sabrina shook her head – she herself was enjoying the argument. "If they hate each other so much, why do they sit with each other?" Sabrina turned to Mariah.

"We're best friends with both of them," Mariah shrugged. "They don't really have a choice. Sometimes their arguments are funny, sometimes their obnoxious.

Sabrina looked at Sam and Sean, who were still shooting each other death glares from across the table, while the others were still trying to control their giggles. "Right now it's pretty funny." Sabrina grinned.

Mariah giggled and whispered in Sabrina's ear, "They're just like you two but louder." She said, motioning to Puck.

Sabrina stopped smiling and looked at Mariah, and then to Puck, who was grinning too much as usual.

And then Sabrina's lips softly turned upwards, because she knew deep inside her and Puck really were friends.

Sabrina sighed impatiently while she stood outside of the school with Puck, waiting for Daphne. Sabrina was getting annoyed, fast. Puck kept making lame fart jokes, some of which included him actually farting, which caused others to give them odd looks as they passed by the two, resulting in Sabrina whispering angrily at Puck to stop while a harsh blush filled her cheeks. This, of course, only encouraged Puck more.

Just as Puck was about to get the punch line of another joke, Daphne ran out of the school."

"Oh thank God!" Sabrina cried and grabbed her sister's hand, pulling her along to the path home. "Don't ask Puck to tell you any jokes." Sabrina instructed.

"Why? I want to hear one! Puck!" Daphne called. Sabrina slapped her free hand on her face.

"Yes, marshmallow?" Puck asked, jogging up the girls.

"Tell me a joke!" Daphne chirped.

Puck looked as Sabrina mischievously. Just as Puck opened his mouth, Sabrina clamped her hand over her nose and loudly yelled, "La, la, la, I can't hear you!" the whole way home. She knew she was acting like – well, Daphne, but she really wasn't in the mood for Puck. Just as she left the lunch table, her worries had overflowed her mind again, and her scared thoughts were tugging at her brain for the rest of the day. Sabrina couldn't wait to throw herself on her bed and sleep. Or, maybe she would talk to Mirror.


End file.
